Conventional cleaners for cleaning ground include brooms, mops and floor wipers, all of which are manual tools. With the development of science and technology, people pose high requirements for cleaners, and vacuum cleaner is developed, which operates to adsorb waste and dust on the ground through negative pressure produced by electric power. However, due to the limitation of the working principle, the vacuum cleaner fails to eliminate the waste and stains firmly attached to the ground. As a result, a new generation of cleaners for cleaning ground is provided. The new generation of cleaners includes a motor and a cleaning roller which is driven by the motor to clean the ground. The new generation of cleaners is also equipped with a water supply system and a water channel for washing the cleaning roller, thus cleaning the ground completely.
The water supply system provides clean water to a water tank; the water tank and the surface of the cleaning roller are in airtight connection, to realize the cleaning of the surface of the cleaning roller. But the present technology depends on power from the vacuum cleaner to suck away waste water, and the main purpose of this type of power is to remove dust, and removing waste water is only an added function; therefore the prior technology lacks the ability to flexibly adjust a waste water tank to collect waste water.